


Pressed For Time

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Assertive Betty, Blow Jobs, Bughead Smut, Date Nights, Dom!Juggie, F/M, Handcuffs, Jughead can only take so much, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, bughead - Freeform, short skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Betty was frustrated. She was going through the skirts in her wardrobe like they were burgers Jughead was eating. Except she wanted Jughead toeat her. She's going to have to up her game to get what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part ficlet inspired by all those short skirts Betty was wearing in 2x02, and the cut Bughead moments. Enjoy!

Betty was frustrated.

There were a whole slew of other words she could tack on as well: wound up, desperate, impassioned, aching, _hungry for more_.

She sunk down further in the bathtub, water threatening to slosh over the side at the movement. Her chin tucked to her chest, feet sticking out the water at the other end, toes playing with the knob, letting trickles of cool water leak into the hot. She blew a breath of air out her mouth in a sigh, the hairs that had escaped her bun fluttering up from their position in front of her face.

She tilted her head back, stretching her neck over the edge of the tub, arms dangling off the sides of the claw foot. She closed her eyes, trying to banish the thoughts from her brain. But, she couldn't.

Betty couldn’t stop thinking about that night after the Jubilee.

The night her and Jughead almost had sex.

_The night he almost fucked her._

Almost being the operative word.

He had her up on the kitchen counter, was attacking her mouth and neck like she was a snack. She had been panting, chest heaving. She helped him get his sweater off and then her shirt followed to the floor. Could feel his lips at her throat, hands moving from her face down her shoulders. Thumbs brushing over her nipples, hands circling the indent of her waist. She had tiled her head to the side, banging it back against the cabinet when he sucked a bruise into her collarbone. Jughead's hands moved further down to her knees, pulling them up higher around his hips as he pressed forward against her. She felt his arousal against her belly, straining in his jeans. His hands settling high on her thighs under her skirt – his fingers were just skimming the edges of her underwear when they were interrupted by a knock on the trailer door.

She had been scared and later devastated at the interruption. She had been worried it was her mother, but it turned out to be the Serpents. Jughead had stepped out to talk to them and she fanned herself with her hand. Her cheeks and chest were flushed. She hopped down off the counter, picking up Jughead's cable knit sweater and pulling it on over her head. It fell a bit above where her skirt ended, big and warm and comforting over her. She gripped the edges of the sleeves as she watched from the kitchen doorway, the way her boyfriend slipped the leather jacket on over his shoulders, green snake embroidered on the back staring at her with piercing eyes.

“Juggie?” she had said softly, leaning against the wall. He looked over to her, smile falling from his lips. She swallowed. The jacket fit him like a glove. Looked good, no _amazing_ , on him. She really did not want to analyze what this was going to mean for them, for their relationship. But the way he turned back to them without saying anything to her, eyes turning cold, she knew they weren’t going to be continuing their prior activity.

So now, days later, Betty was soaking in the bath. She wanted Jughead more than ever.

He hadn’t worn the jacket since that night, but he had spoken with the Serpents. Had gone to them for help. Was riding his dad's motorcycle – and was hot as hell doing it. She supported him, told him that when they were leaving the hospital the other day. She meant it, she really did. She loved him after all.

So why haven’t they finished what they started that night at the trailer?

Of course, they had other problems. Like Fred getting shot, the diner threatening to close, Grundy getting murdered, FP’s case, Thornhill burning. Everything was a mess.

But Betty still wanted Jughead. She wanted his hands and mouth on every part of her body. She only felt slightly guilty letting these thoughts consume her over the other issues, she was a teenage girl after all. With a leather jacket, motorcycle riding, hot as fuck boyfriend _who would not fuck her._

Since that evening at the hospital she had taken to wearing skirts – they were easy access and she had great legs. They were an easy way to attract attention. Except that Jughead was so preoccupied he barely noticed. Even the shorts she wore to Vixen's practice were making more of an appearance, but to no avail.

Betty was seriously frustrated.

Tomorrow was the Retro night at Pop's, and she had planned out the perfect outfit. Of course, all the other Vixen's would also be wearing the tight yellow t-shirt and maroon short shorts, but of course her boyfriend would only be looking at her. She also couldn’t wait to see him in his Pop's uniform. Her thighs clenched together at the thought, his arms would be on display and she imagined them wrapping around her legs, lifting her up against him again.

She groaned, pulling a hand down to her center under the water. Her fingers touched the wetness there, fingers gliding through her folds. Betty bit her lip, index and middle finger drawing circles around her clit. She had masturbated more in the last two weeks than all of previous times combined. Thinking about Jughead's lean chest, broad shoulders, his fingers pressing against her skin – the way he held her hand, gripped her waist, tucked her hair behind her ear, cupped her jaw and neck when they kissed, hands snaking up her skirt, or curled in the hair of her pony tail and tugging on it.

Betty sighed against the steamy air, two fingers sliding into her pussy and pumping in and out. Her thumb brushed her clit slowly. Biting her lip, she brought her free hand up to her chest, fingers dipping between the line of her breasts and then tracing each of her nipples in turn.

She thought about how Jughead's fingers might feel, doing these things to her. His bigger hand inside her pussy, fingers curling inside her. She moaned, her fingers mimicking. Could almost feel his throaty chuckle against the skin of her neck, hear his pants in her ear as he thrust his fingers against her. She shuddered, not realizing she had been close to cumming already. She clenched around her fingers, palm flattening against her clit as she ground hard against herself. Pinched her nipples, twisting slightly.

Betty sighed Jughead's name as she came, hips jerking against her hand. Letting out a shaky breath, her hips stilled. She dropped her hands back over the edges of the tub, relaxing into the water as some of the tension left her body post-orgasm. Then opened her eyes and starred at the ceiling.

She needed to up her game.

 

***

  
Okay, so she had an amazing time at Pop's. Retro night was so fun and the turn out, which had started out slow, ended up being great. And the Pussycat's killed their ‘Milkshake’ cover (Cheryl included). Pop had made a little speech, thanking her and she had felt her heart swell. She was so glad that she could help, that she could do something, save something in this town that was going to shit. Of course the donation Veronica's parents provided helped, too. Her mother ruined it later for her, with talk of drug deals and complaining about the Serpents. But she was still trying to forget that portion of the night.

She had Jughead had been close and touchy feely the whole night. He had wrapped his arms around her during the concert, her back against his chest. She had backed up against him as close as she could, swaying to the music with him, happy to see a smile of his face. It made her heart ache to see him happy. However he didn’t take her bait when she kept wiggling her hips and subtly grinding on him.

They shared an amazing kiss, his words when the Serpents had shown up had set her on fire combined with the look in his eyes and the finger he had used to tilt her chin up to him. Then sitting in the booth across from Veronica and Archie, pressed close into his side. He had slid his hand up and down her back before moving along her shoulder, wrapping his whole arm around her and pulling her close, his hand wrapping around her elbow and holding.

She had sucked down her strawberry milkshake in order to cool off, brain freeze be damned. Her hand had landed on his upper thigh afterwards and she had left it there the rest of the time they were sitting. Her fingers scratching lightly against the white slacks, they continued to wiggle higher but Jughead seemed unaffected, just his normal self. He had given her a cute kiss on the nose, making Archie fake gag. Betty threw a handful of fries at him, complaining about the view from her window and the fact that she had already seen way more than she needed to of him and Veronica.

Betty had been watching him all night, sure he had looked her over when they first got to Pop's all dressed up. His gaze didn’t linger more than normal though, kissed her, but didn’t stare or sweep her off her feet like she secretly wanted him too. But he had seen her in shorts before, regardless of how short and tight these were. It wasn't completely uncharted territory, his hands hand been on her thighs, gripping and edging higher up before. Plus they were in public, and working.

How many skirts did she have to wear for him to take a fucking hint though?

She had worn a skirt every day this week, besides the shorts at Pop's and her Vixen’s shorts she had worn after practice when he came to pick her up on his motorcycle two nights ago.

And god, what a fun ~~conversation~~ screaming match with her mother that had been. She threatened Alice, saying she would stop taking her birth control and just see what happened (empty threat, of course). Maybe it would be a good thing for her and Polly to have children about the same age. That shut her mother up quick. Alice would rather have her daughter on the back of some motorcycle then a grandmother twice over. Of course, her mother now thinks she's having sex with Jughead. Betty didn’t correct her because wanted it to be fucking true.

She felt like she was spiraling down an endless hole, with the walls too tight – she had to suck her belly in, make herself small. The air hot, moist and filling her throat and lungs like fog creeping over a graveyard. Her hair was too tight, clothes uncomfortable, skin itchy. She could only make herself cum so many times before it felt uncomfortable and wrong. The empty feeling inside of her growing and expanding and making her irritable – and dark.

Betty had exhausted her supply of skirts within two weeks, surprised she had that many, actually. She was going to have to dip into dresses which she wasn’t really about, unless for a formal event, or go out and buy a few more (maybe shorter) ones. Things were hard (that's what she said) when Jughead didn’t even go to Riverdale High anymore.

They saw each other everyday after school though. He would come to the Blue and Gold office and work on articles with her, Kevin, and Midge who had recently joined up. She was, of course, glad that her efforts of revitalizing the paper were successful – but she missed being able to be alone with Jughead. She could have locked the door and thrown him down on the couch.

Her mother had enforced a strict curfew after Moose had been shot down at Sweetwater, the same night as Retro Pop's. There were now three victims of ‘The Black Hood’ shooter. Otherwise, she would most definitely have been over at the trailer with Jughead. Of course, FP had come yesterday anyway. Jughead was still supposed to be with his foster family until the rest of the trial played out, but he wasn’t. Had never planned on living in the nice cedar front home, swing set in the back.

With Fred still on the mend, Archie and Jughead were working at the construction business in efforts to help. FP was going back to work as the foreman tomorrow. The boys after school, and FP during the day. The thought of her boyfriend sans shirt or in just a muscle shirt made her squirm in her seat. Which, she really shouldn’t be doing at the dinner table.

Alice quirked an eyebrow at her, eyes watching her carefully. Betty plastered on a smile and stabbed a broccoli floret sharply, fork screeching across the plate shrilly. “I'm going to go shopping with Veronica tomorrow,” she spoke up, eyes challenging.

Polly had already retired to her room for the evening for a nap, having eaten earlier before Betty had come home from Vixen's practice Hal was still at the Register, like he had been all week. These one on one sessions with her mom were killing her. She ground her teeth together so hard the other night that she had to ice her jaw.

“And pray tell, what will you be shopping for?” she sounded offended, like she had already given Betty everything she could possibly _want_.

“I'm looking for a new set of cheer shoes, the ones I have are rubbing some blisters on my ankle. I want to try some on,” praying to god her mother wasn’t really the devil. Her brain imagining Alice asking to see the supposed blisters and a hand coming down against her cheek when there weren’t any. The words ‘Serpent Slut' echoing in her mind like the ringing of a bell.

For she was really going to be shopping for mini skirts and lingerie.

“I tried to tell you those ones you insisted on didn’t fit your frame. Take $50 out of my purse tonight and you can get a new pair. All white,” She added, as if Betty didn’t know what to buy.

She ground her teeth together, smile never falling. “Of course, mom.” Dinner sitting like a rock in her belly the rest of the night.

 

***

  
She had taken two fifties out of her mom's purse, intent on spending it on anything but cheer shoes. The ones she had actually fit just fine, but she may need to borrow a pair from Veronica for appearances sake.

Betty hadn’t really spoken to Veronica about her issues. The girl had been so absorbed with comforting Archie, that she didn’t have time. Of course that comforting included weird sex in his bedroom that happened to be right across from hers. She had to close her curtains practically every night, seeing as how they couldn’t be bothered to.

She was just a little bitter.

Jealous. Of the fact that they were having all this sex. It came so easy to those two. Betty was confused why it didn’t for her and Jughead.

So when Veronica had picked her up, new driver seated in the front of the car, she mumbled out their destination. She was looking to go Ivy's, a boutique downtown that had cute vintage clothes, nic nacs, shoes, and designer purses. It was also right next door to Red Velvet, the lingerie shop. She imagined Cheryl shopped there, or at least, might if she didn’t have so much money to waste on things that were pricier.

She found a ton of cute things at Ivy's. A pale pink, scalloped trim sweater and a dark blue silky tunic top, a pair of white high-waisted shorts with ruffles up the sides. And several much shorter skirts that barely covered her ass, Veronica's arched eyebrows exclaiming “that's the point!”. Her favorite one, a soft lavender, with a couple layers of tulle silk chiffon underneath giving the short skirt some volume, reminiscent of a (toned down) ballerina tutu. Veronica sighed happily, hands clasped together when Betty did a twirl in it.

Veronica had of course, offered to pay. And for once, Betty let her. She could save this money of her mom's for something else.

They were headed out the store with Veronica chatting on about were they were going to eat when Betty caught her wrist. She tugged Veronica to a stop on the sidewalk, biting her lip. “V, I need you to help me with something else,” she turned, pulling the dark haired girl behind her towards the next store. “I need something to wear for Jug,”

Her cheeks were hot, but she felt Veronica's hand slip from her grasp and instead into her hand, squeezing. “Betty,” they stopped in front of the store and Veronica handed off their bags to her driver and put both hands on the blonde’s shoulders. “Tell me everything.”

Betty pulled her into the store, heading over to one of the mannequin displays and sitting them down on the dark velvet couch beside it.

“I want to have sex with Jughead,” she said simply, hands gripping her knees as she looked down at her feet. With a sigh, she brought her gaze back up to Veronica's perplexed expression.

“And? Just do it,”

“Well, you know what happened after the Jubilee. But now, it’s like he won’t touch me like that. Hasn’t tried to, anyway,”

“So, you want something that's going to force his hand?” Veronica gestured around the shop.

Green eyes dated around, taking in all the displays with fancy lace and silk, all dark sinful colors and barely there scrapes of cloth.

“Yes.”

“Well, let's get to work then,”

Next thing Betty knew, she was in the changing room with a pile of items to try on. She was supposed to come out and model them for Veronica who was lounging on the couch in front of the mirror display, sipping on a mocktail. She didn’t know how comfortable she was doing that. Though Veronica's words, “If you can't show me, how are you going to show Jughead?” were making her chew her lip. Technically, he had already seen her without her shirt, albeit, briefly.

Mustering up the courage, she tried a couple of outfits on for Veronica who wasn’t exactly kind in her critiquing. Finally they decided on several bra and underwear sets, a couple of new sheer stockings, and a lingerie set that Veronica had exclaimed “Damn, Betty. If Jughead doesn’t have his hands all over you in that, there is something wrong with him,” it was surprisingly not full of underwire or complicated straps. It was however, all lace and colored a dark plum, two pieces with couple of ties at her hips, the bottoms a very cheeky cut. Truly, she felt sexy in it.

Now, when and where was she going to wear it for him?

She let Veronica buy her lunch at the coffee shop down the block, where they talked over finger sandwiches and homemade chips, then earl grey tea and pumpkin scones. They stopped at Veronica’s to grab a decoy pair of new cheer shoes in order to show Alice.

She was going out with Jughead tonight, although it was just to Pop's and the movies. She was hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. Her parents were out when she left, but Polly was home, sitting on the couch eating ice cream and pickles. _Ugh, pregnancy cravings._

 

*** 

 

Betty stepped up to where Jughead had parked his motorcycle in front of her house, looking down at his phone as he waited for her. She cleared her throat, hand tightening over the strap on her cross body bag. His head shot up from the phone, glancing at her and then back down, then suddenly back up.

“ _Betty_ ,” the way he said her name made her shiver.

She had pulled on one of her new skirts, a black velvet high-waisted thing with pearl buttons going down the front, holding it closed. It only reached the end of her finger tips and she had forgone any tights or stockings. She had tucked a pale blue laced collared blouse into it.

“Aren't you going to be uncomfortable?” he questioned, eyebrow rising as his eyes glanced over her again, holding out his helmet for her. She frowned, that's all he had to say? Pulling on her grey coat, she belted it at the waist for the ride, tying the knot tightly. She accepted the helmet from him and stepped closer.

“Of course not, Jug. I'll be fine.” She couldn’t help the clip of her tone. She swung her leg around, skirt wanting to protest at the wide movement of her legs. Fitting herself against Jughead, he started the bike back up, kicking off the pavement. Her eyes pressed together, hands clasped tightly in front of him. She was still a little scared of riding, but Jughead made her feel safer. She wished he would get another damn helmet though.

At Pop's they sat on the same side of the booth at Betty's insistence. She had pressed herself right up against him, hand on his thigh again. He was a little quiet through dinner, only ate his meal and stole a couple of her fries. When she offered him the rest, he turned them down. It was perplexing. Betty watched him wearily as she sipped her vanilla milkshake. His fingers were tapping against the table with an off beat rhythm, the thigh she didn’t have her hand on was jiggling up and down, shaking the seat.

“What's wrong Juggie?” she turned a little to look at him, pulling her hand from his thigh to cup the cool glass of her drink. Without her hand on him he had stopped the bouncing, fingers just slightly twitching on the table.

“Uh, nothing, Betty. Just worried about the Serpents lawyer, Penny. Dad is still pissed at me about it,” he fiddled with the beanie on his head, eyes only glancing over at her for a second before staring straight ahead.

She ‘hmmm’d, lips closing around her straw and taking a long sip of her shake. Jughead’s shoulders tightened and he popped a cold fry into his mouth, chewing harshly. She leaned back in the booth, fingernails tapping the glass.

“I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Whatever favor it is that she wants,” she gave him a smile, fingers taking hold of the cherry that was still piled on the whip cream. She wrapped her lips around it, biting it off from the stem. Chewed the sweet cherry with a small smile of satisfaction as she watched Jughead visibly swallow.

“Let’s go to the movie now? We can get some snacks,” she knew Jughead would want some popcorn at least.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go Betts,” he slung an arm up across the back of the booth behind her, their bill already paid, waiting for her to scoot out. Betty’s heart swelled at her nickname, and she couldn’t help leaning in and giving her boy a kiss, the cherry and vanilla still fresh on her breath. Her hands were bracing herself on his thigh and she leaned into him when he slipped his tongue in between the seam of her lips, chasing hers. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, fingers pressing in along her jaw and neck, sliding down to her shoulder.

A woman in a booth over cleared her throat, shooting them a displeased look when they parted to look at her. To her defense, she was with two small children. Betty stifled a laugh, pulling her purse over her head as she slid out the booth. She pulled Jughead behind her, his boots stomping against the linoleum as they raced out.

The Bijou always played a romance movie on Saturday nights, and more often then not it was an older movie, which Betty's loved. Casablanca was playing tonight, one of her favorites. She had seen it several times, so she wouldn’t be missing anything.

But, as it turned out Jughead had never seen it and was genuinely interested in watching the movie. Betty was happy to have his arm resting around her shoulders, hand holding onto her arm like he had taken to doing. But she wanted to play and Jughead wasn’t having it.

She had crossed her legs, uncrossed her legs. Crossed them back again. Shifted in her seat, skirt riding high on her legs, and she didn’t bother tugging it back down. She wiggled in her seat, elbow jutting into Jughead's stomach on accident (or maybe on purpose). He tore his gaze away from the movie, other hand paused with a handful of popcorn up go his mouth.

“Something wrong?” his mouth now full of popcorn, eyes trailing down from her head to where she was shifting in her seat.

Suddenly he was choking on the popcorn, leaning forward and hacking. Betty looked down at her legs, her skirt having ridden up practically to her underwear. If she moved just a little bit..

Grinning devilishly inside, she put on an innocent smile. Her hand thumping against Jughead's broad back, to help him clear his throat. “You ok there? You were inhaling that popcorn, Jug.” He seemed to wheeze, a rattle in his throat. He took a drink of the cherry slushie they were sharing. He coughed a little more, sitting back in his seat, face red. He put the popcorn on the empty seat next to him.

“Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe. Think I’m done for a while,” he brushed a hand against his jeans, his other one going back up around her shoulder like before, pulling her close into his side. “What about you?”

“Oh, well, I’m just uncomfortable in this seat.” She sighed, shaking her head. Betty chewed on her lop, eyes glancing down to his lap and back up. “Can I put my legs in your lap?” she was running a finger down the line of his chest, her hand stopping to rest on his stomach as she tilted her head at him.

Jughead seemed hesitant, glancing at her legs again. Clearing his throat, he nodded at her. “Of course, Betts,” he spread his legs a little wider for her and folded the armrest between them up. Her heart beat a little faster at the way he licked his lower lip. Turning sideways in her seat and brining her legs up to rest her knees over Jughead's thigh, she fit her legs between his. She wrapped his arm around her legs, placing his fingers under her knee as she curled one of hers around his arm, leaning against his shoulder.

They turned back to the movie and Betty could see the way his eyes kept glancing over at her out of the corner of hers. At this angle, with the way she purposefully kept her knees parted a little, she was sure he could see down to her underwear, even in the dark. She had worn a pair of white lace underwear specifically for this.

She stifled a yawn with her hand, stretching her arms up above her head. They were in the back row, so she didn’t feel bad stretching out. The action stretched her blouse tight against her chest. She lingered, stretching her arms higher before dropping them to her knees, fingers gripping.

“Juggie?”

He turned towards her, his eyes dark, pupils wide. Betty licked her lower lip, watched his eyes follow the movement, his fingers under her knee pressing harder into her. She leant forward, grabbing his face in her hands and dragging him towards her.

Their lips pressed together in a clash, too hard, too excited. Betty backed off a little, sighing as Jughead turned in his seat shifting closer to her. His left arm uncurling from her legs and sliding down her thigh, fingers peeking under the edge of her skirt. His other hand pushed her legs a little wider so he could lean between them. Her heart was racing, the distance readily disappearing between her and her goal line.

They kissed for a while, his lips devouring her. She sighed into his mouth, tasting the salty popcorn and butter. Biting his lip, tugging on it gently produced a low growl from his throat against her. His hand slid higher, fingers underneath the lace edge of her underwear, fingering the skin of her hip. Betty pulled back from his lips, tilting her head back and clutching the front of his shirt, pulling his head to her neck. Jughead obliged her, lips pressing soft kissed across her jaw, up to her ear and then back down her throat. He stopped to suck on her skin every so often, tongue flicking out against her earlobe. His breath was hot in her ear and it send tingles down her spine, warmth spreading in her belly. Her thighs pressed together and he sure as hell noticed, a groan coming from him at the action.

Betty pulled his head back up, kissing him again. Slowly she faded their kisses to a soft, gentle pace. She pulled away with a smile on her face, the credits of the movie had just started rolling.

“Wow, can't believe the movie is over already.” She sighed as if disappointed. “Let's go home, Juggie. I want to soak in hot bath, my thighs have been kind of sore from cheer,” She wanted the image of her in his head, wet and naked, after this little progression she had made with him.

Betty had already disentangled herself, standing up and discreetly tugging her skirt back into place. Jughead was still sitting, staring at the seat where Betty was. He looked up at her and she could have sworn he wanted to strangle her. The thought excited her more than she thought It would. She briefly imagined his large hand covering her throat, fingers grasping and squeezing with just enough pressure to make her breathe hard.

Wow. Okay. She didn’t really realize she liked things like that. Jughead brought out a side of her that she would have never known had she ended up with Archie.

Jughead looked pissed. It wasn’t her fault the movie ended, she had just strategically chosen the point in the movie where this situation was likely to happen. She couldn’t help the giggle rising in her throat, and she hid it in her fist behind a cough.

“Ready?” she questioned with a smile, head tilting as she held her hand out to him to take.

A muscle in his jaw twitched and he didn’t respond to her. He pulled himself up, lacing their fingers together and grabbed the leftover popcorn. He tugged her after him, almost roughly. A thrill went through her and she grinned at the back of his head. She loved this rough, demanding side of Jughead. It was the same side of him she had seen when he slammed her up against those kitchen cabinets, when he slipped on his leather jacket. She fucking loved it.

Betty was playing the game now, and maybe he was catching on, but it seemed like he was starting to crack. And she was going to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@jane-hoppers](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com) on tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another part onto this, because I always end up writing more than I really intend. *shrugs* I'm sure everyone is upset about that, haha.

Jughead wasn’t an idiot.

He knew exactly what Betty was doing. It wasn’t like he hadn't noticed her skirts, god, he had tried though. The girl's legs were insane, toned and strong from the years of running that Alice had practically forced on her. It was certainly paying off now.

Before the Jubilee, he was still trying to decide whether he and Betty were going to work together. There was this _look_ on Archie's face every time they were all around each other, and honestly Jughead was _afraid_. Afraid that Archie was going to proclaim his love for Betty and she was going to drop him like a hot potato. It hurt his heart to think about. It hurt so much that it was physically painful.

That’s when Jughead knew he had to tell her he loved her. He _needed_ her to know, and needed to know how she felt in return. The weight on his shoulders the night of the Jubilee was weighing him down like concrete. It lifted when he heard those words out of her perfect mouth. “ _Jughead Jones, I love you.”_

The weight was still there, but every day he realized how much Betty cares for him. How much she truly did love him. She showed it in everything that she did, helping with his dad's case and blackmailing Cheryl – which was the hottest thing, um, ever, and saving Pop's for him. It was the little things too, the way she held his arm or laced their fingers together. The way she said his name like the he was the only one that she could see, that mattered.

She was honest to god the only person that had told him they loved him. He still couldn’t help but keep a part of himself hidden away, just incase Betty Cooper were to ever pull his heart from his chest and stomp all over it. Everyone in his life had left him so far, and he wasn’t sure what would happen if Betty did too.

These were big thoughts for a 17 year old, but he was a serious guy. An old soul.

Who was currently being tortured by the angel of death.

 _Jesus_ , Betty. He had wanted to say every time he saw her in a fucking skirt. Knew it was because of what happened at the Jubilee that she was doing this. She wanted a repeat performance without the interruption. Looking back, Jughead had been glad for it. He was sure he wouldn't have regretted anything, but he didn’t want to force something on Betty that she wasn’t ready for. Despite her apparent eagerness that night. They had just said ‘I love you’ for the first time – despite the fact that Jughead had felt that way a really long time.

Jughead was glad the Serpents had paid them a visit. It was nice to know there was _someone_ , besides Betty, looking out for him. They had already sort of helped him, proved their loyalty and willingness too anyway. The leather jacket was a bonus, a nice one. He had been surprised how good the leather felt over his back. He had also seen the look in Betty's eyes when he put it on.

She told him she supported him though, in anything he needed to do, to explore. God, he didn’t deserve her.

His relationship with Betty was still fairly recent, despite them having been close their whole lives. It felt like getting together was just another extension of their friendship and it felt natural, like they had been a couple longer than they really had. Things were just different now. It was getting to know a person in a whole new way. He didn’t want to rush things.

Obviously that was one-sided.

Jughead had catalogued every single skirt Betty wore. He had been holding out, thinking she'd run out eventually. Finally, she was back to wearing jeans two days in a row and he almost sighed in relief. Not that jeans were really that much better, but at least it wasn’t bare skin he was seeing, thinking about feeling it against his own.

But then he’d picked her up for their Saturday night date wearing a new skirt, looking sinful as fuck, with it just barely covering her thighs. He had determined through the night that it was velvet. Had brushed his thumb against it ever so slightly in the booth at Pop's and then again at the theater. He would love to see her in nothing but velvet. Maybe this skirt pushed up around her hips, bare of everything else. He'd fist his hands in it, the black against her pale skin. Her hair fanned out around his pillow in a golden halo.

He swallowed.

Yeah, she was gonna kill him.

If she had gone shopping for new skirts there was no telling what fresh hell would be stepping into every time he saw her now. Especially after what happened at the movies. Betty was just so goddamn tempting, he couldn’t help himself. He tried, he really did. First, fucking choking on his popcorn when he noticed how rucked up her skirt was from her constant squirming in her seat. And then the sight of her legs draped over his, her parted knees drawing his line of sight between her legs. White lace panties, how virginal. He couldn’t help the fact that his pants grew tighter at the sight, throat going dry.

She had drawn him in like a venous fly trap, ready to snap her jaws. Just when he was flirting with danger (seriously, they were in a movie theater) did the credits roll and Betty was already standing in front of him, looking perfectly put together. She was sighing about how her legs were sore, wanting to take a bath.

Jughead wanted to rage.

He had settled for clenching his hand against the armrest and glaring at her. He really wanted to bend her over his lap and smack her ass. He wanted to turn her on and walk away with her panting. He wanted to wrap his hand around her throat and watch as her breathing got heavy and her face got red. He wanted her nails to scratch down his back, drawing red lines of blood like tiger stripes. He wanted to push her face down into his bed, denying her pleasure until he decided it was his to take.

He stood up and laced their hands together, pulling her along out of the theater.

***

The torture of the skirts continued all of the next week, of course. She had seen him give in to the temptation, so she was trying even harder. It was also that much harder to resist. Betty was confident, teasing, smirking, biting her lip. Bending over desks when Kevin and Midge weren’t paying attention. Wearing stockings with a dark seem up the back of her legs. He spied a garter belt one day, holding up a pair of dark stockings with lace edges. He wanted to feel how smooth they made her legs, if he pulled her by her ankles, how she would slide against his sheets, black and white on red.

He dreamt about her, of course. And jerked off more than he would admit to.

But nothing would have prepared him for when he walked into The Blue and Gold on Friday afternoon.

There didn’t appear to be anyone else there. He looked around in the hallway before entering and heading to sit at his usual desk in front of the window. So he was a little blindsided when something clicked around his wrist, tugging sharply to the right. He found himself handcuffed to an old and heavy heater. He looked down at the silver metal closed around his wrist and then up into green eyes.

“What. The. Fuck. Betty,” he hissed out, his hand yanking against the heater.

Her lips has curved up into a smirk. She had walked over to the door, shutting it and sliding the lock into place. She then drew the shade down.

“Oh, Juggie. You just need to _relax_. I just want to have some fun,” she had walked back over to him her hands moving to his chest – she shoved him hard, backwards. He stumbled back as far as the handcuff on his right wrist would let him, sitting down on the chair that was conveniently behind him. The metal dug against his wrist were he was pulling hard against the chain, the old heater didn't even budge.

Jughead looked at Betty as she stepped back from him. His palms were sweaty, throat dry. This was like something out of his dreams. Except they should not be doing this. They _definitely_  should not be doing this at school.

Betty was gliding her fingers over the metal biting into his wrist. She looked up through her lashes at him and he swallowed. Her hands moved up over his arms and he gripped the edge of the desk next to him with his free hand. He grit his teeth as her fingers tickled up his neck and then knocked his beanie from his head. She brought her hands down his chest, smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt and gripping the belt loops of his jeans. She tugged his hips forward in the seat and he spread his legs wider on instinct.

A please smile crossed Betty's features. She patted his thigh with her hand. “Good boy, stay right there,” she backed up from him and moved her hands to the buttons of her floral print blouse. She began unbuttoning it, revealing a dark reddish and black lace bra, her breasts threatening to spill over the cups. His hands clenched into fists and he pounded his free one on the desk harshly, biting the inside of his cheek. Her eyes flashed dangerously dark and she tsk'd at him.

“Betty, this is not a good idea -"

“Shut. Up.” She spoke over him, voice loud and angry. He snapped his mouth shut at her tone, bewildered at the girl in front of him. This was dark Betty out to play.

She left the rest of her clothes on but did hike the brown corduroy skirt she was wearing up on her thighs, a flash of neon pink underwear clouding his vision. Her hands tightening her pony tail before she reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew out a tube of lipstick, drawing it across her lips. It stained them a dark cherry wine color and he licked his lips unconsciously.

Betty stepped up to him, sitting down on his thigh, straddling it. She leant forward, lips barely brushing his. He didn’t move.

“Juggie, I just want to play. Why can’t we play?” her voice whispered in his ear now, her hands squeezing his sides and fisting in his shirt as she rocked against his leg. He grit his teeth, the warmth from her center pressing against him. Even through his jeans he could feel her and the dampness of her underwear.

“Betty.. please, not here,” his plea was weak and intent was fading fast. His hand on the desk was shaking just like his resolve. Betty pulled back from where her tongue and lips had been assaulting his neck and ear, sending sparks of heat straight to his groin. She moved against his thigh, leaning forward, the side of her belly pressing against where his cock was straining against his jeans.

“Oh, Juggie. Seems like you do want to play after all, hm?” she grinned wickedly at him, tongue wetting the seam of her lips. He couldn’t respond, only able to look away from her down to the floor as he fixed his gaze on a dark spot in the carpet, eyebrows furrowed.

She lifted herself off of him, stepping back. Then she was kneeling between his legs, spreading his knees farther and fingers pressing against the front of him. He brought his gaze to her, staring down into her green eyes. Her hand hovered over him, just barely brushing the denim of his pants. 

She was hesitating, waiting. He realized she was asking for his permission, and as much as he wanted to croak out that they should go somewhere more private, perhaps either of their bedrooms - parents be damned, he had already breathed a "Yes," softly into the air. She ran her fingers over the bulge in his jeans and he couldn’t help but tilt his hips toward her touch. She grinned at that, winking up at him before cupping her hand around him completely. He let out a choked moan, her fingers pressing in against him, around him, not enough and all too much.

She popped the button of his jeans and he lifted his hips slightly to help her pull them down to his thighs. His cock bobbed free, the cool air and her hot breath against him had him pulsing. She licked her lips again, fingers touching bare, silky skin now. She swirled her fingers through the dark hairs that surrounding his cock before she wrapped her hand tightly around him.

Jughead's head dropped back to state at the ceiling with a groan. He jerked against the handcuff, his other hand sliding against the desk as he tried to find purchase. Her lips were pressed against the head of him, a small kiss. She giggled against him when his cock jumped in her grasp.

“Don't fucking laugh,” he muttered darkly and she nodded at him, giving a salute with her free hand before pumping him up and down experimentally. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Her soft hands wrapped tightly around him, fisting as she moved her wrist up and down. His hips were already bucking up to her grasp, needing more. She ran her thumb across his tip, fingering the sensitive flesh with each stroke. “God damn it, Betty,” he grit his teeth, hand on the desk shaking like a leaf.

Suddenly her mouth enveloped him and he clenched his eyes shut, her name falling from his lips again. “Shit, baby,” his hand had finally found where it needed to be, curled in the hair of her ponytail. He tugged gently against her, helping guide her mouth on him. The wet, silky heat of her mouth and her tongue sliding against him was the most delicious form of torture he could have thought of.

He looked down at her, dark red lips wrapped around his cock. He tugged her head back and she brought her eyes up to his as she let him go with a wet pop, licking her lips. She looked up to him, smirk on her lips as she licked the underside of his cock, her fingernails digging into his thighs and then sliding around under his ass and pulling his hips toward her. She took him in her mouth again, head bobbing.

He was seeing stars, knew that he was going to cum in her mouth, down her throat at this rate. He decided she deserved, it was what she wanted so _he was going to give it to her._ He gripped her hair tighter around his hand, eyes flashing darkly as he looked down at her. He snapped his hips up against her as she slid her lips down him, her eyes watering as he hit her gag reflex. She glared up at him and he pulled her hair tighter.

“Relax,” he hissed, pulling her head up and pushing her back down on him. Her fingers dug into his ass, and she tightened her lips around him, complying with his demand despite the defiance in her eyes. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking as she swirled her tongue around the tip of him. Slid her tongue against the slit in the head of his cock, assaulting him over and over. He bucked up into her mouth, moaning loudly. She let out a pleased hum around him and took him in her mouth back down to the base, throat relaxing so she didn’t gag this time.

Jughead felt so deep in her throat, he was surprised she could even breathe. He felt her harsh pants through her nose as she worked. He was this tightly wound coil waiting to spring. His hand in the cuff was shaking, knuckles turning white from the pressure of his fist. “Betty, I'm gonna cum,” he panted, his eyes finding hers as he bucked his hips up into her mouth, controlling her rhythm with his hips and hand.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, felt her smirk against his skin as she pulled back and wrapped one hand around the base of him while she swirled her tongue around him. He gasped, hand gripping her head tightly and holding her down against him as he started to jerk his hips slower, harder against her mouth. “Shit, baby,” he groaned as her hand started to move as she sucked on his cock.

His hips stilled, cock pulsing as his hand held her still against him. “ _Betty_ ,” he let out a soft sigh. His belly felt alit with flame and then like someone blew out the fire, the warmth spreading to his finger and toes, down his spine and back again. His eyes rolled back in his head, breath catching in his throat. Jughead's body going boneless against the chair as he felt his cum spurt down her throat in waves.

His brain felt fuzzy and warm, like he had a beer or two. He groaned again when Betty pulled her mouth and hands off him, cool air making him even more sensitive. He used his hand to pull his jeans and boxers back up to his hips, leaving his fly and button undone.

He looked down at her, where her lipstick was smeared all around her mouth, his cock red from the assault of her lips as he covered himself with his boxers. He let go of her hair and she sighed, head twisting around, like her neck was sore. She rubbed her jaw with her fingers, but she was grinning up at him.

“That was the fucking hottest thing – “ she had started to say but he was pulling her up with his hand under her armpit and hauling her against him. Betty set herself back on his lap, straddling his thigh. Their mouths slotted against each other and he could taste the salty tang of his cum on her tongue. His tongue tangling with hers and tasting all of her that had mixed with him.

Jughead held his arm around her waist dragging her forward to rock against his thigh. Her head fell back in a moan and he attached his lips to her neck, pressing wet open mouthed kissed in heated fervor against her skin. Her breaths coming ragged and loud as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. “Juggie, please, _please_ , make me cum,” he grinned against her collar bone, sucking on the skin there and running over it with his tongue. He suckled there while his hand helped her work against his thigh.

Her head rolled from side to side as she rocked against him, his name falling from her lips over and over. It was the sweetest music he's ever heard. His hand on her lower back ground her against his thigh slowly, as he pushed up hard against her soaked center, dragging over her clit. He felt her sharp intake of breath and her hips twitch forward in a slow stroke before she squealed, her hands gripping his shoulders even tighter. Her hips rolled against his quickly, his name a breathy sigh as she rode out her orgasm against him.

He pulled his lips from her neck after delivering one more soft kiss there. He let go of her, her limp body almost sliding off him before he growled in her ear, startling her back into motion as she stood on shaky legs.

“Don't you think for a second that I'm happy with what just happened here,” his voice was cold, chilling, and he knew it when he saw Betty’s visible shiver. This was not by any means the way he wanted to make Betty cum for him for the first time. He glared up at her, wrist clanking against the cuff harshly. Her fingers were tugging her skirt down and then reaching down to pick up her blouse.

“You didn’t like it?” she was biting her lip, eyes not meeting his. He growled, low in his throat. They snapped up to his blue eyes, and her lip released, swollen and perfectly plump.

“Oh, I enjoyed myself. But that doesn’t mean I liked it Betty. Now,” he gestured to the handcuff on his wrist. “Uncuff. Me.”

She was fully dressed now, looking a little guilty as she processed his words and the anger in his eyes. She still didn’t understand why.

Betty pulled the little key to the cuff out of her bag that was sitting on the floor. She put the bag on her shoulders, ready to run. He narrowed his eyes at her. She then reached her hands under her skirt, pulling her underwear down her legs. As she stepped out of them he could see that they were soaked with her desire and he felt his nostrils flare, eyes watching her carefully. She stepped up to him, tucking the neon pink underwear into the front pocket of his jeans.

“Well, _I_ liked it. I'm not sorry,” she said, surprisingly calm even as her fingers struggled to make work of the key in the lock. As soon she heard the click, she was gone. Had turned the lock on the door and was out in the hallway by the time Jughead had finished standing up, pants finally done up. He sighed, rubbing his wrist where the cuff had been. It was angry and red.

He wanted to yell. He put his head in his hands, tugging harshly on his hair. He sighed and swiped his beanie up off the ground, pulling it back over his hair. He grabbed his messenger bag that had also fallen to the floor and slung it around his shoulders. His eyes landing on the ground where the handcuffs and key lay abandoned by Betty in her haste to avoid him.

He smirked, bending over and collecting the items, dropping them in his bag.

***

Betty had avoided him that weekend and into the next week. He was still pissed at her, but he still wanted to _see_ her. After all, he loved her. He had just wanted their first time (well, they hadn’t actually had sex just yet), their exploration of each other to come slower, maybe someplace with a fucking bed.

It was hard for them to be alone together because Betty's parents didn’t trust them after Polly (and they were pretty spot on with that) and FP was back home now anyway. Jughead just wanted to do things right, didn’t want to scare her off. He wanted to worship her body and show her all the things they could do together.

But she was impatient. He blamed that thirsty Cooper blood. Or maybe he should say Smith. Alice was evidently the same as her daughters.

It had been a whole week without her. She didn’t come to the Blue and Gold at all after school. Had gotten rides home from school from other people. Had barely texted him back and avoided his questions. She was finally getting over herself by the end of the week. He had gone to the football game and sat in the bleachers to watch her cheer, and the shy smile on her face was worth it. The little tug on her earlobe as she looked at him, her cheeks lighting in a blush.

He missed her.

He had shoved her up against the fence at the end of the night, fingers snaking up her skirt and skimming the tops of her thighs. He breathed heavy in her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She smelled like sweat and vanilla and lavender shampoo. He inhaled her like a drug, his fingers playing with the edge of her underwear.

Betty's arms were wound around his neck, head tilted to the side as she pressed against his chest. “Juggie, please,” she used a hand to pull his face to her, kissing him with pent up passion. Her kisses rough and lingering, trying to make up for the lost week.

“I want you to come over to the trailer tomorrow, we’ll have movie night there instead of out. I can cook for us. I just want you all to my self,” he murmured against her lips, not letting her kiss him until he was finished with what he was saying. She pressed her lips against his sweetly, fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his neck.

“What about FP?”

“Don't worry about my old man, it'll be fine,” he ran his fingers over the front of her underwear, fingers pressing against the dampness he found there. Betty gave a sharp intake of breath, tilting up onto her tip toes into his fingers, her hands clutching the back of his leather jacket. He was almost seeing red, the way she felt against him, he wanted so desperately to pull her underwear to the side and—

“B, Jug, you guys coming to Pop's with us?” Veronica’s voice called over to them from where she stood with Archie by Fred’s truck. He swore under his breath, fingers retreating from her skirt. Her sigh against his neck was hot as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, V. We'll follow you,” Betty called out to them, disentangling herself from him. She looked up at him, her hands pressed flat against his chest. She was warm despite the chill in the air.

“I’m sorry, Juggie,” she said quietly. He knew she meant it towards last Friday in the Blue and Gold and being evasive all this week. He nodded in response, hands taking hers and lacing their fingers together. He pulled her hands up to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles. She giggled at him, complaining that she was ticklish. He was eager to hear every place that made her giggle and what made her giggles turn to moans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** So, I edited part of what Jughead says when Betty first has him cuffed. Initially he asks her to stop, and I changed it to the current "not here," because, Betty absolutely did not know what was going on in his brain - she should have stopped what she was doing. I did not mean in any shape or form to make it look like Betty was disregarding his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks kingmaker (strix) for allowing me to use the bat signal and call upon your editing prowess. I stan thee. 
> 
> This is the last chapter folks! Hope you enjoy.

Last night at the football game, Betty had felt all her stress and anxiety melt away when Jughead put his arms around her. She couldn’t believe how terrible she felt all week; her shame having fed her actions. It wasn’t what they did that she was regretting, but  _ how _ . She had betrayed Jughead and was feeling guilty. Had avoided him because of it, but that had only made the hurt worse. 

When he showed up to the game, leaning up against the fence and watching her cheer she felt nervous. It was like those times she caught him staring at her in class or from across the booth at Pop’s – before they got together. Her stomach was fluttering and she really had to focus on what she was supposed to be doing, which included catching Veronica out of her flying stunt. 

After the game he had his arms around her and his lips felt so good pressed against hers. Betty apologized to him and was thankful he didn’t really seem too mad. His words buzzed in her ear and she was so close to saying that they should just go back to the trailer  _ right now _ before Veronica interrupted. 

She didn’t want to disappoint her best friend, since they rarely spent much time together anymore. Betty spent most of her free time out of school with Jughead, since he transferred to Southside High. Veronica understood, however, since she was also spending more time with Archie. 

They had gone to Pop’s that night and Betty had been glad to see it busy, their efforts at Retro night having paid off. She and Jughead shared a strawberry and vanilla swirl milkshake and he let her have the two cherries from the top. They stayed cuddled against each other the whole time. His arm curled protectively around her shoulders, fingers cupping around her arm like he had taken to doing. One of her hands rested on his chest, playing with the collar of his t-shirt. 

Betty was getting sleepy though, her eyes drooping closed. The soft lull of her friends talking must have had a calming effect on her, because the next thing she knew, Jughead was lifting her up in his arms and carrying her out the diner doors. She had just let him, resting her head against his neck and letting his scent envelop her. 

She registered that he put her in the passenger seat of Archie’s truck, with Veronica seated in the middle. Betty kept her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. 

“Baby,” Jughead said softly, his hands coming up to pull her arms away. Betty couldn’t help but pout as she sunk into the seat. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then her forehead, brushing her hair back against her ponytail. “I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll spend all day together okay? Come over around one.” 

“Ok. I love you, Juggie,” Nodding against him, she turned and cuddled into Veronica, placing her head on the dark-haired girl’s shoulder.  

“I love you too, Betty. Goodnight.” 

“G’night,” She murmured back. 

Next thing she knew Archie was carrying her up to her room, and Veronica was kissing her forehead and pulling covers up around her. She felt warm and cozy cuddled underneath the blankets. She hadn’t been sleeping well all week so it was finally catching up to her.  

When Betty woke the next day it wasn’t to an alarm clock, but to the sun streaming through her window. She felt the pleasant warmth of its rays on her cheeks and with a smile she stretched her arms high above her head, back arching and toes curling. The feeling was wonderful and all Betty wanted to do was go back to sleep. 

She rolled over and pressed her face against her pillow, breathing deeply. It smelled like Jughead  — pine, paper, and a hint of cologne. Betty sighed, her hands fisting in the sheets. This particular pillow was one he always used when they were in her room and she liked to sleep with it because of that. 

Despite having fallen asleep in her cheer uniform, she had been comfortable all night. Her head was achy though, from sleeping in a ponytail. Betty pulled the elastic from her hair and felt immediate relief. She really needed to wash her hair before going to the trailer. 

Glancing up to her clock, she read the blurry red numbers. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she rubbed a hand across her face before reading 2:23. Bolting up onto her knees Betty felt her heart start racing. 

_ Shit. _

No wonder she felt good, she had just slept for about 14 hours. And now she was late to go to Jughead’s. God, she was the literal worst. 

Picking up her phone she found several missed texts, and phone call, from him asking where she was and then a text asking if she was okay. She felt her heart breaking a little at his worrying over her. Still having to shower, she sent him a picture of herself. Her hair messy and sleep mused, still in her cheer uniform. 

**B: sorry, just woke up! I’m going to shower and change then I’ll be over.**

**J: I was worried about you**

**B: sorry, I didn’t set an alarm last night**

She pulled herself out of bed, which was harder to do than she thought. Even though she was excited to go over to her boyfriend’s, her bed had never felt better. Hoping to sleep just as well tonight was what finally motivated her. Then she thought of sleeping with Jughead, actually sleeping. With his arms wrapped around her, snuggled into his chest. She found herself more excited at that than anything else, which surprised her. 

She’d just coordinate with Veronica that she was staying over at her place, and then shove the lie off on her mom. 

Finding herself in the bathroom, she turned the shower on and peeled her uniform off. Once she had gotten under the hot spray Betty felt much more awake. After washing her hair and body, she gave her legs and underarms a quick shave. And put on some in shower moisturizer and then rinsed off. Towel drying her hair would have to do since she was already running late. 

Betty trudged out of the bathroom, then pieced around in her closet for an outfit, thinking of what they were going to be doing today while she decided. Black lace cheeky cut underwear would make a good contrast to her skin and the skirt she wanted to wear. She laid out the skirt she had bought while shopping with Veronica and slipped it on. Lavender chiffon and tulle, ruffling against the tops of her thighs. Forgoing a bra and pulling on a white cami, she tucked it into the skirt. A light grey cardigan completed her outfit. Of course, hopefully Jughead would be ripping everything off her anyway. 

She covered herself up with her grey wool coat, it falling to the middle of her thighs. Because her mom might have a fit if she saw her, she put on a pair of white knee high socks with lace tops. Then a pair of tall ugg boots. She ran a brush through her damp hair and put some lip gloss on. 

After packing a little overnight bag for her sleepover with “Veronica” she was ready to go. Betty tiptoed downstairs and was about to head into her mother’s study to ask for a ride when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her coat pocket, Jughead’s name flashing across the screen. 

“Hello?” 

“I’m outside.” 

Blinking, Betty walked to the living room window and peeked through the shades that were still drawn. Sure enough he was leaning against his motorcycle looking impeccable in his leather jacket, flannel peeking out underneath. 

“Let me just say goodbye to my mom.” 

“Right… I love you,” his voice was low and soft and it made her smile into her phone. 

“I love you too, Juggie.” 

She said goodbye to her mom, feeding her the lie that she was going to be staying with Veronica later. There was an air of suspicion, but a three way phone call (unbeknownst to her mother) would surely solve it. 

Betty threw her purse over her head and it dropped down by her hip. She tucked her phone into the front pocket and took her house keys from the hook. Pulling the front door open, she gave a little wave to Jughead who was waiting with her helmet against his hip. She bounced down the stairs after locking the door. 

Not being able to resist the temptation, Betty threw her arms around Jughead’s neck when she got close enough. She buried her face against him, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into him. She wedged herself against the inside of his thigh as best she could with him still seated. 

Betty breathed him in, the scent the same as on her pillow, yet a thousand times better coming straight from him. 

Jughead’s hand ran up and down her back, his lips pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Let’s get to the trailer and you can hug me properly,” A shiver went down her spine at the heat of his words in her ear. The air was cold this afternoon and she couldn’t wait to be snuggled up against him. 

Nodding against his neck, Betty pulled back far enough to kiss him. Cupping his cheeks, she pecked his lips multiple times, not wanting to stop. 

“Betty,” Jughead’s hands gripped her waist, pushing her gently away from him. She almost whined, a pout on her lips. He was right though, she was just impatient and had been depriving herself of him this week. Sleeping in late hadn’t helped either. 

Climbing on the back of the bike, helmet fastened under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Eyes closed and ignoring the icy wind on her face, they started moving. 

Thankfully the motorcycle ride from her house to his wasn’t long at all. Her legs felt numb and her body tingly as she staggered off the bike. She had ridden it multiple times now and she still wasn’t used to the feeling. Jughead was next to her, arm around her shoulders, steadying her as they walked through the gravel and up the steps. 

“FP?” she questioned, biting her lip. 

Jughead was unlocking the door and he glanced up through the lock of hair that was always falling in his eyes from underneath his beanie. “At the Whyte Worm,” he paused, pushing the door open. “He’s staying the night over there.” 

Betty nodded mutely, following him inside. Once the door was shut she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck and hugged him tightly. He sighed happily against her, lips pressing to her forehead. She smiled, giving him a squeeze before pulling herself away. 

She started to pull her coat off, fingers pausing when the deadbolt on the door slid into place. Why did everything up to now seem like nothing compared to this moment? Because they had planned this? Because it wasn’t spontaneous? Because she had been dreaming of this moment  — it had just taken her awhile to realize that her fantasy was of Jughead and not Archie. 

Shedding her coat, she tossed it over the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table. When she turned around to face Jughead, he had taken his jacket off as well and he was staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Betty had a hard time reading the expression on his face. She pulled her boots off and decided to get rid of the cardigan as well. His blue eyes had tracked her every movement. 

“Are you hungry?” He finally spoke and she realized with an embarrassed smile that her stomach was growling. Nodding, she padded across the carpet over to the kitchen. Jughead was pulling his boots off and then coming up behind her as she looked around for something to fix them. He was close, but not quite touching her. Her skin was starting to feel hot, despite her breezy apparel choices. 

“What about grilled cheese?” she questioned, tugging the loaf of bread from the top of the toaster. Jughead’s lips pressed against the top of her bare shoulder, his finger slipping underneath the skinny strap and pulling it back to snap against her skin. It raised gooseflesh all along her arms. 

“Sounds good.” He stepped away from her to grab the skillet from a lower cabinet. Betty had to consciously swallow and focus on her task. They needed to eat first. 

She accepted buttered slices of bread from him, topping them with cheese slices and then another piece of bread. While she was cooking them, Jughead was fixing their plates with some pickle spears and crinkle cut potato chips. Betty felt her heart swelling at the domestic vibe they were giving off. 

They sat down to the table,  _ Forensic Files _ playing on the tv in the other room. The urge to roll her eyes was strong. Since they had solved Jason’s murder it seemed like he was itching for more. He had finished writing about it, but everything happening now with the mysterious Black Hood had him continuing to add chapters to his novel. 

“Thought you were hungry?” 

Jughead’s voice made her snap back to attention. He had already finished one of his sandwiches. She frowned down at her still full plate, hands reaching out for the soda he had set beside her plate. 

“Right, just lost in thought.” 

He seemed to accept that answer and they returned their attention back to  their food. Betty was finishing the last of her chips and hopping up to do the dishes at the same time. Grabbing Jughead’s empty plate she licked the salt from her lips. She almost dropped the plates in her hands when his arms curled around her waist bringing her into his side and pushing her to sit over his thigh. His nose nuzzled into her neck and she sighed, setting the plates back down on the table. 

“I was worried about you earlier,” his breath warm against the hollow of her throat where he was sucking on her skin. Hands around her waist pulling her closer and closer. Bringing her hands up around his neck she played with the hairs there. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t set an alarm. You saw what one was like last night, I couldn’t even walk. You  _ carried _ me to the truck, Jughead. I must have needed the sleep since I haven’t really been resting well this week…” she trailed off as one of Jughead’s hands cupped her cheek, thumb brushing over her lower lip. 

“Sounds like your body really needed the rest then.” 

“Stupid body,” her words were whisper quiet. He was looking at her now with that same look as the night of the Jubilee when he told her he loved her.

He leant forward pressing their lips together, her eyes sliding shut in response. Her fingers finding purchase in his hair, beanie landing on the floor. Their lips moved slowly over each other, Jughead licking and nibbling on hers. She giggled against him, her fingers tugging at his hair. 

“Juggie, I’m not a snack,” Betty murmured against his lips. He just hummed in response, lips moving along her jaw and up to her ear. She tilted her head as he caught her earlobe between his teeth, his breath against her skin sending flames of heat to her lower belly. Her thighs clenched together and his groan against her neck made her moan in response. 

Jughead’s hands around her waist were pushing her to stand from his lap now. Stumbling to her feet she squeaked as his arms lifted her from around her thighs, carrying her back to the bedroom. Her heart was racing as he laid her down in the middle of the bed. 

Raising up on her elbows, feet dangling over the edge, he was staring down at her with dark eyes, pupils blown wide. He had bracketed her ankles with his knees while his eyes were raking all over her  — from her feet and up over her knees where the socks ended, his finger hooking under the lace there; over her thighs to the apex of her legs, just barely concealed by the material of her skirt from the way she had fallen against the bed. Then, his gaze swept up to where her chest was heaving, her nipples hard and clearly visible underneath the thin cami. Betty’s chest and cheeks were flushed, lips parted as she watched him lick his lips.

Her body felt hot all over, his stare burning her up. Hands already clenched in the red sheets of his bed. Her underwear was damp, and he hadn’t even touched her yet. 

Jughead pulled the sock his finger was hooked around down and off, then pressed her foot flat against his chest. He was running his hands up her leg, fingers sweeping over smooth skin and tickling the back of her knee, as his fingernails scratched lightly against her. His touch sent tingles up and down her spine.  Then, Jughead gave her other leg the same treatment. 

He was kneeling on the bed now, leaning forward and tugging the cami out of her skirt. His fingers were hooked under the waistband, and she nodded at him to continue. Yanking the skirt down her legs he growled at the sight of her black underwear. His fingers immediately pressing against the front of them to find her soaked. Betty let out a choked moan, head falling back against the sheets as she dropped from her elbows flat against the bed. 

“Juggie, please.” 

Betty lifted her feet as he pulled the skirt the rest of the way down her legs. His weight left the bed for a moment and then he was back, having set something up on the pillow by her head. Her eyes were darting up to look, but Jughead brought her attention back to him with a searing kiss, her eyes falling closed. Jughead had crawled up her body, fingers sliding up the sides of her thighs, gripping her hips, until his knees were on either side of hers and his hands settled onto the curve of her waist. Jughead squeezed her there, his hands warm and large around her. He leant down to kiss her neck, lips finding her pulse and nipping at the skin there, teeth grazing. 

Betty’s hands fluttered up to snake around his biceps tightly as she clung to him. Jughead tsk’d at her and pulled her hands away, cradling her wrists within one hand pushing them up above her head and pinning them against the bed. Betty’s back arched, the feeling of being held down kindled the heat in her belly into a burst of flames. 

Betty tilted her head with a gasp when Jughead began to suck hard against her skin. He laid a path of kisses across her collarbone, tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat. She was struggling against his grip, fingers begging to reach down and thread through his hair. 

“You’re being a bad girl, baby,” he whispered into her ear, breath hot against her. She felt emblazoned and bold, the words coming out of her mouth before she could think about it. 

“Punish me then.” 

Jughead had pulled back to look at her, eyes dark and stormy, mouth slack in shock. He recovered quickly, with a growl as he attacked her lips with a rough kiss. “Do you really want that?” Betty nodded eagerly, the thought thrilling her more than she anticipated. 

“Yes.” 

“Remember, you asked for this,” his words mumbled into her mouth as they kissed. She nodded, understanding what she had asked for, a thrill running through her at the thought of what he might do. 

“ _Please._ I need it.” 

He pulled her hands in his grip higher, stretching her arms father above her head and up against the headboard. Then the clink and sharp coldness of metal was closing around each wrist. She looked up above her head where Jughead was focusing on locking the handcuffs around her wrists into place. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the sight of them, the same ones she had used on him little over a week ago. 

The same handcuffs she had gone to Kevin’s house for. That she broke into Sheriff Keller’s home office for. 

Betty was cuffed to his headboard now, chain looped around the back of one of the metal bars. She tested the bonds briefly, wrists tugging down. The bite of metal sharp against her skin, sending a shock through her. “Oh, Juggie,” her head fell to the side, her breath coming out ragged. 

His hands were back down and skimming the sides of her breasts, thumbs barely brushing her nipples over the fabric, as her back arched up towards him. Betty was practically panting and Jughead still had barely touched her. 

When Jughead finally cupped her breasts, his lips attacking the skin of her neck and along her jaw, he squeezed them, fingers pinching the hardened peaks. Betty surged up to meet him, head pressing back into the mattress. 

“F — fuck.”  

He growled against her skin at her curse, fingers tugging on her nipples harder, making her moan louder. Jughead was tugging the shirt up just over her breasts, since they couldn’t get it all the way off at the moment. 

“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured against the skin of her neck, tongue swiping along the bruise that was forming at her collarbone. His head dipped further, tongue lapping at the skin between her breasts. He swirled his tongue across the tops, fingers cupping her underneath and squeezing gently. 

Finally his mouth was closing around one of her nipples, tongue gliding over her. Betty’s eyes squeezed shut, lips parted in a silent “O” as her breath caught in her throat. Jughead swirled his tongue around, teeth just barely grazing against her. He sucked hard, before finally releasing her with a wet pop. 

Betty shivered as Jughead moved to other breast, giving it the same treatment. His right hand sliding down the front of her body, palm cupping over her underwear. He ground his hand down against her and she thrust her hips up, his name falling from her lips in a breathy plea. She could feel his lips mould into a smirk around her nipple. 

Jughead pulled back from her chest, catching her lips in a kiss. He tilted her head with his other hand, fingers cradling her jaw. Betty almost bit his tongue when he placed his hand on her pussy, pulled her underwear to the side, and slipped two fingers in against her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth, thighs already trembling as his slick fingers moved up and began rubbing against her clit.

“Shit, Juggie,” Betty whined against his lips, her head falling back from him and against the bed. Her hands straining against the cuffs around them. Jughead’s hand was sliding down her jaw and throat, hand closing around her neck and pressing ever so slightly. She had been grinding her pelvis up against his hand when she suddenly reached her peak. It was quick, toe-curling liquid fire running down her legs and then curling in her belly again. 

He was kissing her neck, hand having moved down to between her breasts. He was pressing against her sternum and feeling the steady thrum of her heartbeat under his palm. His other fingers still circling her clit as she attempted to catch her breath. 

Jughead’s fingers were at her entrance now, slick from her desire. She was relaxed from her orgasm and his fingers slipped inside her easily. Her breath caught in her throat again, her hands straining against the cold metal caging her wrists. He hissed in her ear and she stopped struggling. Jughead hummed then, mouth finding her lobe as his fingers began to curl inside her. His hand on her chest moving to cup one of her breasts. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” he breathed against her, and she couldn’t help the involuntary clench around him. She felt full of him, his fingers much larger than her own were. Her hips were bucking up against his hand as his fingers slid against her. Betty’s thighs clamped together as his thumb  brushed her clit and nipple simultaneously. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Open up those legs for me.” 

Betty pulled her knees apart, spreading her legs as much as she could with knees still trapping her against the bed. Jughead brought his lips back up to her mouth, swallowing her moans in a kiss as his fingers pumped in and out of her. The slick sounds were lost on her ears as Jughead’s groan filled her mouth. Their tongues tangled together as their kisses got sloppier, Betty’s thighs beginning to shake again. 

Then suddenly he was pulling his mouth away from her, hand leaving her pussy and sliding against her hip. Both his hands gripping hard as he pushed her against the bed with his hips. His weight was resting on her as he ground himself against her. His groan of satisfaction making her bit her lip. Betty felt the hard line of his cock straining against his jeans, pressing into her hip with each rocking movement. 

She was limited from this position, hands and legs, so she whined in his ear. “Juggie, lose the clothes and get back up here.”  

He chuckled against her ear, grinding down once more and causing a sharp inhale from her as he pressed just right against her clit. He brought himself up on his elbows, fingers of one hand sliding through her hair and tilting her head back. 

“I love you, Betts.”

“I love you too, Juggie.” 

She was still smiling even as he worked himself down her body. She had to bit her lip as his mouth pressed over the front of her soaked underwear. His fingers dragging them down over her legs as he shuffled off the bed. He tossed the scrap of lace over on his desk in the corner of the room. Betty was left nearly completely exposed on the bed while he stood at her feet, still clothed.

She wanted so badly to reach down and cover herself, her hands caught in cuffs that she was yanking against. She probably looked ridiculous writhing around on the bed. Jughead was just taking in the whole picture of her laying back against his sheets, flushed and panting, with nothing but her cami pushed up above her breasts. Her legs still parted, knees twitching as she started to close them. 

“Don’t.” 

Jughead’s voice was commanding, and she obeyed despite wanting nothing more than to rub her thighs together. 

Betty watched as he unbuttoned the red flannel he was wearing. Green eyes tracking his hands as they popped each button. Once the t-shirt he was wearing underneath came off, she felt better laying in front of him. Her eyes wandering over the planes of his chest and the lean, ropey muscles of his arms. She followed the trail of dark hairs that disappeared into his jeans. 

His fingers had popped the button at the top, pulling down the zipper. Betty could have sworn things were moving in slow motion. Soon enough, he was kicking his jeans and boxers from his ankles, toeing off his socks. She couldn’t help clenching her thighs this time, the sight of his arousal, what she did to him, making her want to whimper. 

Betty wanted to wrap her legs around his hips, hook her ankles around his back and never let go. She wasn’t sure how they were ever going to be able to stop after this. 

“I want you to turn over, onto your stomach.” 

Betty didn’t question him, doing as he asked, scooting up the bed a little with her hips so her face was pressing into his pillow as she turned. Her wrists were twisted at an uncomfortable angle, but her arousal was clouding her other senses, so she barely noticed. She was so turned on that she was shaking. 

Feeling Jughead kneel on the bed behind her, spreading her legs and wedding himself between them. He pulled her hips up off the bed, and she leant up on her elbows in response, hands pulling against the cuffs. Without the barrier of clothes everything was new, real, and raw. She felt her skin prickle beneath his fingers as they ran up her lower back, pressing in along her spine.  

Jughead ran his hands from the outside of her knees up and over her ass. Fingers splaying against her lower back and pushing her upper body harder against the bed. She felt his cock against her, hot and heavy. Betty was biting her lip, eyes clenched shut tightly. He was rubbing his hands over her bottom, squeezing and kneading. 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” his voice making her eyes open, her head tilting to the side. She had thought the handcuffs were her punishment. 

“Y — yes,” she choked out, her skin breaking into goosebumps all over at the implications of her words. 

“I’m going to spank you,” her heart must have skipped a beat. 

“One for each day you avoided me this week.” 

His voice was so commanding, hard like steel. Betty calculated how many it would be  — six. 

“Please, punish me Juggie.” 

Jughead’s left hand was gripping her hip, holding her steady as he moved to the side, pressing himself against her hip. He rubbed her ass cheek with his right hand before she was jolting forward suddenly at the sharp  _ thwack _ against her skin. She moaned loudly into the pillow, her eyes clenching shut. She hadn’t really had any idea how good being spanked could feel. 

“Count for me, baby.” 

She had to swallow a couple of times, before wetting her dry lips. “O — one,” she called out. 

Another loud  _ thwack _ against her skin had her pushing her hips back, trying to grind against the air. “Two,” her voice was steadier now. Jughead was rubbing her cheek were his hand connected, rubbing the sting out of her skin. She sighed into the pillow, hands gripping the bars of the headboard within her grasp of the cuffs. 

_ Thwack _ . “Three,” She was moaning this one. 

“Are you doing okay, Betty?” He voice brought her eyes open again and she frantically nodded her head, not wanting him to stop now. 

“Yes, I’m good.” 

“Good,” he mirrored her sentiment. 

_ THWACK _ . “F — four,” He switched to her other cheek. This one feeling harder because of it and she was biting her lip. Betty’s thighs getting shaky and could  _ feel _ how dripping wet she was. 

_ Thwack _ . “Five.” 

“Last one baby,” his voice was tender, hand massaging her skin. 

_ Thwack _ . “Six,” she squeaked out, her thighs clenching closed as she moaned loudly. She was was so close, so incredibly close. 

“Please, Juggie, one more. _Please_ ,” She knew she was begging, her hips were grinding forward, her thighs tight together. Jughead must have known she was close because he didn’t oblige her, instead moved away from her completely. 

Betty wanted to sob into the pillow. 

“This was a punishment Betty. You can’t have your way with everything.” 

He had moved off the bed and she could hear a drawer open. Her legs were still shaking, but she stayed still, waiting for Jughead.

The cuffs around her wrist fell away and she flexed her hands against the bars she was still holding onto. 

“Turn over.” 

Betty did so, and then flung the last bit of clothing on her body away. She raised her arms above her head again and kept her legs closed, knees pressed tight together. Jughead was kneeling back on the bed, rolling a condom over his length. She couldn’t help the way her eyes watched his hands, his cock. She threw her head back into the pillow, legs opening for him as he crawled up her body. 

The delicious press of him against her made her sigh in relief. He was hovering above her on his elbows, one hand brushing some hair back from her face. His blue staring down at her with such a caring,  _ loving _ , expression that her eyes started to water. 

“Baby, you okay?” his thumb was brushing against her cheek, dragging under her eye. Betty nodded, smile pulling her lips up as she struggled to find the words she wanted. 

“More than okay,” Her hands came down to loop around his neck and finally thread through his hair. He sighed at her touch, his eyes closing. 

They lay there together, sweat slicked and flushed skin pressed together. Her nipples dragging against his chest, his cock pushing gently against her belly with the subtle movements of his hips. 

“I love you Juggie. Now, please,  _ please _ fuck me.” 

He looked down at her now, thumb tugging on her bottom lip. He kissed her slowly as his hands worked to lift her hips against him slightly. Hands cupping her thighs and pulling her legs open wider to press himself right against her pelvis. He pulled away from her lips and she stared up at him as her hands fell to her sides. 

“I love you too, Betts. You’re sure this is what you want?” he was leaning up on his knees now, the perfect picture of him between her legs, all bare skin between them. 

“Yes,” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in her voice. Her fingers latching onto his hips and then wrapping around his cock. Her fingers slipping against the condom as she squeezed him. Jughead let out a groan, thrusting forward in her hand. 

He pulled her hand away, placing it on his chest instead. He guided himself to her entrance, where he could see how how glistening and wet she was without even having to feel her. He pushed into her easily, groan falling from his lips just as Betty’s breath caught in her throat in a sharp inhale. 

Her eyes clenched shut at the sting of him, his cock much different than either her hands or his. He pushed in further, hitting resistance. Jughead was trying to control himself, she could feel it in the way his heart was fluttering beneath her splayed fingers on his chest. The way his hips were tight under her hand. 

Betty brought her legs up further, wrapping them around his waist and drawing him inside her completely. He bottomed out into her, their skin pressed flush. The breath she had been holding exhaled in a sigh as she leant her head back on the bed. 

“Baby, you’re incredible,” Jughead was leaning down, pressing his forehead against hers and pecking her nose, her cheeks, her lips. His peppered kisses helped calm her down as she adjusted to this feeling of him inside her, the lick of pain she had initially felt ebbing away.

“You can move now, Juggie,” her voice sounded breathless, as she was still trying to catch up with her oxygen demands. She felt him his against her neck, his tongue washing over a sensitive spot there where he must have sucked a hickey already. 

His hips pulled back and the feeling of his cock sliding out made her want to whimper. He felt so good inside her. When he pushed back in, her hips jerked up to his and she moaned loudly. 

They began to pick up the pace, but we’re still moving slowly, carefully against one another. Betty’s hands were back in his hair, his own her were gripping her hips tightly. His fingers pressing in hard and she thought for sure she would have finger shaped bruises later. 

She locked her ankles around Jughead’s back, pulling him closer and tilting her hips up against his. His pelvis was grinding hard against her as he thrust forward  — faster, harder. Betty was chanting his name now. 

Jughead was panting against her, his hips starting to thrust erratically. She moaned his name in his ear as she felt her own orgasm approaching. The heat in her veins like fire and smoke, burning her up. Her muscles felt tightly coiled, about to spring. 

“Oh, Juggie,” she sighed against his ear as his hips shuddered against her. He thrust hard and slow, once, twice, three times, before stilling inside her as he groaned. Betty could feel the pulse of his cock, the explosion of warmth unbelievable. Her own hips were still rocking against him, trying to reach her own high. 

Jughead’s cheeks were flushed red extending down his chest as he lifted himself from Betty a little. His hand reaching down where they were still joined. His fingers rubbed against her clit and her head fell back against the bed with a gasp. 

“Yes, please,” she was panting, rocking her hips into his hand. The feeling was overwhelming with him still inside her. His fingers deftly rubbing circles as he whispered words of encouragement against her ear, teeth nibbling on her earlobe. The combination of all these things sending her falling over that cliff, diving into an icy ocean. The burn felt so hot it was cold, curling down her legs and into her toes as her mind went blank and her lips parted. She was stuck in a silent scream as her back arched into Jughead’s chest.  

It was several minutes of them panting and catching their breath. Trading soft kisses, nips and licks against each other’s necks. Finally, Jughead was pulling out of her. 

Betty sighed, legs falling down from around his hips. 

“That was…”  

“ _Perfect._ It was perfect, Juggie,” Betty hated that word with a passion. But she didn’t have any other words that worked with this feeling of love and euphoria that had taken over her. She felt complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@jane-hoppers](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
